


Bad Kitty

by Summiemac96



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood Kink, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear Play, Filthy, Humiliation, Mind Games, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Verbal Humiliation, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned, this is absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summiemac96/pseuds/Summiemac96
Summary: Penny doesn't like the idea of his human fooling around with a human boy while he's not around, so he teaches her a lesson when he finds out she was planning on going on a date with someone, pure unfiltered smut, and filth I hope you all enjoy!!!





	Bad Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a fic a few months ago and since then I lost my main Penny tumblr blog due to bullshit circumstances and it put me off writing anything for a while. Surprise, surprise I still am obsessed with this damn clown and had this idea floating around in my head for a while and finally got some motivation to write it all down, took me a couple of weeks to get this wrote and it's probably the longest one I've done lol.  
> I really apologize if my writing is a bit rusty but I worked my butt of on this and I'm really thankful for any positive feedback I get and I'm also great with negative criticism because I'm no JK Rowling, enjoy again and thank you for reading x

It had been almost a month since you had seen him, well you weren't even sure if it was appropriate to genderise this thing, because well it wasn't a man, it wasn't even a man in a clown costume and makeup like you believed when he first appeared to you on that hot summers night. It was alien completely unnatural to this earth and yet the more he came to you the more you became morbidly intrigued, even fascinated by how it so effortlessly put such a human facade on, to reel you in like a little fly to its web which you willingly let yourself get caught in. You weren't scared, not even a little and he certainly didn't appreciate your lack of fear, you knew your boundaries, however, you were aware that he could easily rip your head from your shoulders, puncture your neck and drain your blood like precious nectar. It never did, instead, it sunk its tongue into your cunt.

With your well-known reputation as a happy go lucky, clean and even somewhat prude you should have been disgusted, repulsed giving yourself over to this grotesque beast, but you weren't. Each time it entered you with all its might, fucked you senseless and spilled its thick seed within your walls you felt euphoric, like for the first time in your life nothing mattered, nothing except your bare body coated in sweat and joyful tears lay there for his eyes to see, calm, peaceful and fulfilled in the most wonderfully fucked up way. You often wondered what your friends, acquaintances and the locals of Derry would think knowing how greatly you partook in such vile antics. Each time it happened it would always try to go the extra mile to scare you and with you subconsciously making it more and more obvious that you got off when it was that extra bit rough with you, it would bite you a little harder, dig it's feral black talons into your hips and ass a little deeper. It would place you on the edge of a cliff just to see how far you could go. At times you did think you were close to the end, but every time your heart would beat harder, the heavier your breathing got, the wider and glassier your eyes got he never ended you. He would soak up all he could get, like it was a rare delicacy and oh how he relished in every single solitary moment of it, and the more it happened, the more you _wanted it._

You had heard faint whispers from local kids about a clown terrorizing them, how it was responsible for the high number of missing children, you knew none of the adults believed them and if they did they would never admit it because they were all terrified and you knew he was real, you knew he killed those kids because you saw their lifeless bodies floating like angels above that cistern of cluttered toys and belongings. You felt a sense of shame that it slowly became normal to you and as the weeks went on it bothered less and less. You were selfish and if you were being 100% truthful you didn't care if every child in town was at his mercy because while they were all scared shitless of him all you wanted was to be filled with his cock. Maybe he had you under a spell, maybe you were gullible and stupid to believe that perhaps the demonic entity was fond of you and that your little affair could grow into something even more beautiful, but you knew he wasn't a domesticated cat, he was a wild animal, he held no genuine human emotion. He was pure evil, full of spite, wickedness and unfiltered hatred, and he never let you forget that. Soon after the second week of him not showing himself you began to accept that maybe this has been one completely surreal chapter in your life that had come to an abrupt end. You'd be lying if you said the brave face and smiles you put on for your everyday life were a mask for just how lonely and empty you felt inside, as the moon faded and the sun rose each day, as you got on with mundane repetative activities of daily life, as you went to work, smiled and waved at people, came home and ate your microwave dinner and drank cheap wine you hoped and prayed that you would wake up in the middle of the night to find him towering above you, leering with those hungry embers of eyes.

Monday rolled around yet again, another day, another day at your ordinary job at the local diner and another day without Pennywise. You weren’t one to complain about certain things in life that may bother others, you got on with things as best you could and even when life hit you hard you still always somehow managed to pick yourself up and stay strong, but since experiencing life with the clown and having it suddenly ripped away you had noticed that the little things began to bother you more and more. You found yourself getting irritated, even angry at everyday things, like when a customer was ill-mannered to you, the spilled coffee on the floor, when that bitch Tiffany always wanted to change shifts with you, you even found the once harmless, silly catcalls and little pet names the older men who would regularly come in call you suddenly crude and intimidating, there was only one person that you allowed and put up with basically degrading you and it certainly wasn’t a bunch of losers in trucker hats. Half of your time now was spent at the back with your mind stuck in a whole different world, thoughts and daydreams mindlessly drifting, drowning out the sounds of little kids crying about their spilled ice cream and bratty teenagers demanding a new burger with no onions. You probably looked high as a kite, in a daze but you didn’t care, thoughts of your clown screwing your brains out were the only things that got you through the working day. Despite your lack of enthusiasm and strange behavior it only came as a major surprise when one of your co-workers actually asked you to go out on a date, you weren't thrilled about taking time out to spend time with someone else and if you're being perfectly honest you weren't at all interested. Maybe it was pity that made you accept his offer, maybe curiosity or maybe even out of spite to your clown lover since he had seemingly forgotten about you, and you thought you might as well try to move on, none the less you accepted his offer. After all Brady was nice enough, and you could tell he'd been interested you ever since he started as a busboy a few weeks ago, you assumed he would be one to put up with your strange distant behaviour out of his admiration and seemingly caring attitude towards you, a part of you felt bad for agreeing to go out with him as you felt it would lead him on but it was only a movie and food so if all went to hell at least you got a relaxing evening out of it. Something to pass time and keep your mind busy and you could let him down gently afterward and hope for the best.

Getting ready for a date wasn’t something you’d done in a long time, in fact, the last date proper date you had was with an ex-boyfriend before you moved to Derry, he was everything you’d hoped for in a person, kind, caring, full of affection and he seemed to adore you, that was until he cheated on you with some slut he met at a party. You were shattered and from that point in time you decided you were best on your own, and as the years passed and you moved from town to town the hurtful memories faded and you felt strong, learned to love yourself and realized you didn’t need a boy to make you truly complete. So whatever was coming from tonight’s little adventure would stay innocent and carefree and to with the thoughts of your clown still lingering in your mind the thoughts of a human boy trying to wiggle his way into your pants quite frankly made you nauseous, even if he didn’t seem like the type you knew that appearances can always be deceiving. Adorning a simple pale blue summer dress and plain ankle boots you ruffled your wavy hair and checked yourself once more in the mirror, you had to admit to yourself for not really giving a damn about impressing him you did look pretty fuckable.

All of a sudden a low raspy voice startled you into freezing like a statue with your back still bent forward and hand suddenly grasping on to the plug socket for dear life ** _“Hell-o_ beauTifuul _”_ ** you knew that voice, that beautiful haunting whisper that would send chills down your spine and moisten your pussy. You began to straighten yourself up, legs shaking and the little fine hairs on your arms beginning to prick up in surprising fear and even more surprising anger, why was he suddenly here? Was he just here for a quick scare and romp or did he purposely leave for so long just to see what effect it would have on you? Was he playing you? You didn’t have the answers at that moment and you didn’t care, because deep down your heart was filled with absolute joy that he came back in the first place. But still, you had to keep your cool, even though this thing wasn’t human you still wanted to act casual as to not heaven forbid scare it off, despite being used as it’s plaything since the beginning of the summer you still had a shred of dignity in you. You took a deep inhale and turned to face your manic lover. He was leering at you like a smug bully, his piercing blue eyes going through you like a knife. You could sense even behind his seemingly calm posture and docile expression that deep within there was something else, something you hadn’t seen before, disappointment perhaps? You knew there was hate in those eyes, as beautiful as they were that’s how they got you, shining in the shadows and pulling you in like a forcefield into his deranged mind. You didn’t dare speak, what could you even say? So you didn’t say one word, you stood like a deer in headlights silently waiting and hoping for a miracle. Pennywise joined you in the growing uncomfortable silence, still staring but with a menacing smirk emerging from the corners of his perfectly painted lips, almost like he was waiting for you to speak up just so he could shut you up straight away. You took the chance and tried to get words out, but unsurprisingly the words that came falling out were barely a complete sentence, instead more like a shaky nervous squeak _“I-I..hi”_ pennywise let out a disgusted chuckle at your feeble attempt at a greeting and stepped forward like a cheetah stalking its prey, not fast but not slow enough either, enough to make you jerk in response to the sudden movement. _ **“Don’t I get a hug little one? Pennywise has missed you, yes he has!”** _ You cocked your eyebrow and put your hands on the edge of your desk behind you _**“what’s the matter pet? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”** _ Your mouth was agape at this point, mind circling with Both shock and confusion towards his presence, you still managed to gather some sort of composure and put a brave face on as you weren’t in the mood for him taunting and teasing you right now. _“I just wasn’t expecting...this I-i guess”_

The clown chuckled mischievously, drool beginning to gradually foam through his teeth and down his plump bottom lip making it glisten in the beam of setting sun shining through the blinds. _**“Surprises are funnn aren’t they”**_ all of a sudden he opened his arms seemingly gesturing you to come forth and embrace his offer of a hug, you didn’t know what to think, you didn’t know if he was truly happy to see you and somehow missed you or if this was all a nasty joke. Two sides of your brain were screaming at you, one telling you to stay still and refuse to move until he went away or even defend yourself somehow, the other telling you to run into his warm embrace and feel the warmth of his chest, the safety of his arms, smell the Smokey cotton candy and popcorn of his fiery ember hair and feel his lips press against yours. You didn’t want risk angering him so you gulped and gradually shuffled forward, one step, two step getting closer and closer, his alluring scent beginning to fill your nostrils. His eyes lowered almost half closed in an orgasmic stare, clearly feeling powerful and dominant at his control over you. Inches away from his open arms you stepped within his caged stance and gasped when you felt his strong hands gently wrap around you, one hand sweetly running over the back of your head and stroking your hair. You would have found this gesture comforting and romantic any other time, but now you were counting down the seconds and hoping he would eventually let go due to the stiff and unsettling atmosphere. His mouth lingered against your earlobe, you felt the heat of his breath.

 ** _“so...tense”_** he purred, the words drifting into your ear like a curse, you were stiff and didn’t know where to put your hands, you held them stubbornly by your side refusing to give him the satisfaction of feeling of returned affection. He still held onto you with possessive longing and greed. _“I hadn’t noticed”_ you whimpered in a bid to say something, anything. Pennywise continued stroking the back of your head, up and down, his long lanky gloved fingers running through your locks tangling and untangling strands with ease and tenderness. You found yourself so deep in the moment of his tight and possessive embrace that you subconsciously began to sway back and forward in a dazed like trance, stiff and awkward but strangely relaxed at the same time. You could feel a dull purr rumbling from within him, he was eerily quiet and seemed to be lost in a haze as well but still coherent enough to make sure you weren't getting out of his sights just yet. Like a snap of two fingers the gentle hand on your head moved away, now he was bringing it across your face and cupping your chin, stroking the corner of your lips with his thumb, all that could leave your mouth was a low gasp of air as you shut your eyes and felt the warm digit trace your skin. As his hand moved under your chin and began to guide your eyes up to meet his you slowly opened your lids and were greeted with his own, the blue hue of his eyes were so incredibly beautiful up this close, you wanted to jump into them and swim inside his mind, just get completely lost. _**"What's going on inside that pretty little mind of yours hm?"**_ he asked in a sly tone, you had suspicions that he could sense your thoughts and even read your mind but you weren't completely sure and if he could all these questions were merely just an act to catch you out on something, all a game for him.

You gulped, sulking your head down once again and taking your eyes away from his for a moment while he still held a firm gentle grip on your jaw _"I-I just don't know why you're back, I guess.."_ you whispered out, voice slightly breaking and making you sound like a scared child. Pennywise simply cornered his lip upwards into a seemingly warm and tender smirk, brushing your cheek gently _**"Can't I pop in to see my favorite human?"** _ he chirped in a high pitch childlike voice, it could have almost made you smile back if the situation didn't seem so forced. " _... favorite?_ " you mumbled Pennywise smiled innocently back, his two front buck teeth overlapping like a cute little bunny rabbit and his big blue eyes shining back at you _ **“well, of course, my sweet, such a good little human, loyal and....devot-ted ...aren’t you?”**_ Those words caused a wave of happiness to spread through you and also a tinge of guilt at how you weren’t as loyal and devoted as you should have been. You were about to head out with someone else and give your attention and warmth to someone other than this beautiful creature who even though left you waiting and In doubt did come back to you and you felt so selfish. _“Yes, yes I am, always”_ you proudly exclaimed and smiled warmly at him, all tension and worry fading from you as you let your guard down and rested your head on his arms.

All calmness and silence was shattered as your head slammed against the wall, his gloved hand gripped ferociously around your throat. His nostrils flared and feral eyes bright and filled with an angry intensity almost a fiery shade of Amber as his grin vanished and now replaced with a nasty snarl and his innocent buck teeth morphing into sharp needle-like fangs **“do you take me for a fool!?”** You were reduced to a panting and shriveled mess as you tried to get a breath out of your constricted vocal chords _“n—na-no!_ ” You managed to croak out pathetically, your eyes were seeing black spots as his protruding talons were ripping through the smooth silk of his gloves and digging into your jugular, normally you liked him being rough with you but this wasn’t playful or a sensual power move, this was pure and senseless anger, filled with hate and disappointment, making you actually fear for your life. _**“Maybe I’ve been too soft on you little one, maybe you need to learn a lesson...it’s not nice to lie, didn’t mommy ever tell you that?!”**_ He spat at you with a growl in a booming tone, slightly going high pitched at the end as if he was expecting an answer and taking pride in the fact that you couldn’t respond properly due to his hold on you. Your eyes began to water and your lips quivered trying your best to put on the facade that you weren’t scared, that you could get out of this and show bravery, but he knew you and he knew right now that for the first time in all your encounters that you were truly afraid of him at this moment and it tasted wonderful, it felt euphoric to have you reduced to a feeble little girl in his grasps.

 _“I I’m so-rr-y”_ you cried out as you felt the bubbling of your scarlet blood beginning to pool at the little holes in your collarbone, you looked at him with wide glassy doe eyes, hoping and praying that he might take some pity on you in your state, but your attempt only seemed to anger him more as he pulled your body forward, took one sloppy lick of your running blood and purposely slammed your head back into the wall again, harder making you shriek in pain. You felt dizzy and out of focus _**“sorry HA HA so so sorry!, pathetic little human”**_ you sniffled and whimpered, nearly breaking down, his grip on your neck softened slightly allowing you to breathe as much oxygen as you could in and try with all your might to calm the situation _“I-I didn’t mean to I only want you”_ you pleaded with him, reaching out your free arm to brush up against his chest, but he quickly swatted it away in distaste and cackled loudly _ **“Stupid stupid little thing trying to charm her way out! All you earthwomen are sooo predictable, giving a flutter of those pretty eyes of yours, dropping your pathetic tears, doesn’t work on me princess”**_ he firmly stated to you with an arrogant smirk and stains of your injured neck smeared across his teeth, you shut your eyes and let the tears run down your cheeks, wetting your cleavage in the process _**“you think you can fool around with a disgusting mortal boy and expect me to just vanish hm? You think he would like you so much if he knew what you really got up to behind closed doors?”**_ You didn’t answer him, instead still firmly holding your eyes closed and shivering with anticipation and dread, pennywise cocked his head to the side, annoyed at your ignorance and you were suddenly greeted with his large palm striking across your face, leaving red marks in the process You let out a screeching yelp, voice cracking from how much you were crying, too tired from the pain and pressure he was putting on your mind you tried to stifle the sting from the slap by gritting your teeth together.

You opened your eyes and set them on his once again, intense and wet with tears _“no, I -I don’t”_ you submissively responded, making him smile back at you with a devilish grin _**“Too much for you, doll? I thought you liked being roughed up!**_ **”** He leaned in closer, coming in contact with your chest and slowly burrowed his nose into the valley between your two breasts perked up in the tight bodice of your dress. You let your head fall to the side, feeling completely defeated as he began to trail his long tongue along your cleavage, now not only stained with your salty tears but your blood from his lips, you let out a slight moan at the cold sensation, making your the little hairs on your arms stand up and a chill to run through your body, the clown noticed this and looked up at you again, eyes blazing and teeth grinning with mischief. _**“you’re nothing but a little whore aren’t you?”**_ He groaned with a lustful but demeaning tone, you placed your eyes back on his and held your mouth open in preparation to reply but his finger was quick on your lips to shush you as he traced the outline of your mouth, crimson drool was beginning to spill down his chin as he held his intimate gaze on you, making you feel like a trapped animal. _**“look at you, look how quick you come undone”** _ you hated how obvious your arousal was to him, and you hated that you even were beginning to feel that way, you hated and loved how his sour words made the heat rise inbetween your legs and how his filthy touch made you constantly leave wet patches in your panties. _“Please..”_ you whimpered, pennywise dragged his black claw down your cheek, wiping away patches of tears in the process _**“Please what little girl?”** _ You sniffed the remaining tears away _“please, you were right.. you’re right.. I-I’m weak, please forgive me”_ your plea was quickly followed by a loud echoing laugh from him as he loosened the grip on you even more, was he maybe finally going to go a little easier on you? The answer was probably no but you still held out a shred of hope, and the weird thing is that you weren’t even trying to bullshit the 7foot something demon in front of you. 

A big huge part of you did feel weak, and an even bigger part of you only wanted him to fulfill your every need and lust filled desire, you knew that no ordinary boy could even come close and you didn’t want to search for anyone else because all you wanted even through all the pain and hurt was Pennywise. He continued searching your eyes for any shred of doubt or failure, maybe he couldn’t find any, or maybe just not enough because what came out of his mouth next surprised you and eased up the tension just for a moment, even if it filled your mind with even more questions and possibility of further torment _ **“hmm okay, let’s see how sorry you really are”**_ and just like that you were free of his hold on you as you dropped to the floor like a rag doll, you broke the fall slightly by landing on your hands, skidding your knees on the wooden floor making you yelp from the sudden impact. You coughed and sputtered trying to get your breathing back to normal and rubbing your throat with your hands, you could already feel the harsh bruising forming around your neck and small opened puncture wounds from his claws all over you. You now faced the little red Pom poms on his oversized boots and felt so open and vulnerable as he stood like a Trojan horse towering above you. You looked up at him, panting, mouth agape as he looked down upon you with his scrutinizing gaze, smirking at you like a smug child who was proud of a stupid prank he just pulled off. _**“Purr your apology, purr for me”**_ your eyes widened and looked around baffled at his bizarre request, not sure what he even meant _“wha-what?”_ You asked naively which was met back with another cruel and mocking giggle **“you’ve been a bad pet, you need to learn from your mistakes, bad kitties purr their apology, now say sorry like a good little kitty cat”** he stepped back to the other side of the room watching you like a hawk, you attempted to get up on your feet as well but he quickly told you off _ **“ah ah ah, on your hands and knees little kitty, crawl over and be a good girl”** _ he watched you like a hawk, still smiling silently as you submissively crouched on your hands and knees, and met his demands, you slowly began crawling over, feeling your cheeks blush and feeling completely degraded, you were also aware of how his stare was making you feel, you knew this was straight up disgusting abuse and humiliation but you couldn’t help the painful ache of arousal coursing through your veins from his sultry gaze.

 _ **“Purr pe-T, Purr for pennywise**_ ” he murmured, you sighed and gritted your teeth together, wishing that this little game of his would end and he might finally give into a more tantalizing offer. Never the less, you met this demand with a stereotypical over the top cat noise in a volatile attempt to please your lover, _"Meoooww, meoww"_ you called out, not taking your eyes off his as you continued to creep towards him on all fours. frantically, simultaneously clapping his hands together as if he were watching a performance, _**"MORE, MORE...keep going!"** _ he chirped with delight as he sat back on one of your armchairs making him look even more intimidating due to the fact that he could barely fit in it due to his enormous body. You continued on, you meowed and purred, held up your hands like they were cute little paws, scrunched your face up and behaved like the good little kitten he expected you to be, you put your all into this little charade as if your life depended on it...maybe it did and at this point and you were too afraid to test fate. You suddenly came to a halt at his bent legs as he held his hand out in front of you like a stop signal, _ **"That's enough, for now, kitty cat"**_ he began patting his knee gesturing you to rest your head on it, the silly noises stopped and you felt the smooth ruffled silk of his costume brush against your face, you inhaled the old scent of centuries gone and faded smells of worlds beyond your knowledge and the signature aroma of cotton candy and burnt popcorn. His fingers danced delicately through your hair once again as you let out a sigh of relief, you had a up close and clear view of the bulge in his pantaloons and how you wanted nothing more than for him to free his cock and ravish your pussy, even if it was humiliating and extremely degrading all of that pet play and crawling around on all fours had made you grow flustered and damp. _**“Has my girl learned her lesson?”** _ You glanced up at him through your peripheral vision and began running your hand coyly up and down his muscular thigh, you could feel the sweet arousal building up inside you _“yes daddy”_ you responded shamelessly, Not caring how desperate and clearly turned on you were, all you could think about was how you wanted him to make the fierce ache in your loins disappear.

Pennywise hooked a finger under your chin and tilted your head upwards further so he could examine you properly, a sadistic grin appeared as his eyes shone with a light amber hue, it wasn’t anger this time, you could sense the curiousness and filth that was sweeping his mind and you liked it, you wanted more. _**“Well, well, well does someone want to play** **hmm** ** _?_ ”** _He enticingly questioned, scratching your chin as if you were a dog getting petted, you gripped your hand tighter around his leg, digging your nails in ever so slightly showing your eagerness. _“Mhmm”_ you moaned out in a sultry tone, giving him a wicked stare and biting the inside of your lip to stifle any more embarrassing noises, pennywise bent his head down coming nose to nose with you.

You could hear every slight breath, purr and see every crack in the snow-white face paint, you continued smirking mischievously and staring deep into his soul, waiting for the magic. _ **"Bend over girl...now"**_ he murmured, those words sent heat coursing through your veins and deep within your cunt and you complied, you willingly swivelled around on your knees, placed your hands firmly on the hard wooden floor, kneeled your head down and readily held your ass up, hair was in your face and your dress was riding up behind you but you didn't care, all you cared about was him fucking you so hard you couldn't walk properly for a week. You could feel his silk costume brush against the back of your thighs, and as he got closer you felt the sudden hard bulge come in contact with your semi-bare ass cheeks. His smooth gloved hand began slowly caressing up and up, until you could feel his fingers toying beneath the hem of your dress and teasing the lace seam of your underwear, every little touch, and caress made you go crazy inside, you felt like you were on fire and felt like screaming at him to take you anyway he pleased, anything to take this strenuous ache away and give you release. You let out a breathy moan as his hand worked it's way round to your navel and steadily ran down underneath your panties, his middle finger brushed over your wet pussy, beginning to circle your clit and you panted with overgrown pleasure. _ **"You are a filthy little thing, the filthy ones are always so much fun....you're ashamed aren't you, you're disgusTed at how a monster can make you feel so much satisfaction"** _ as he reached the end of that sentence you nearly collapsed as he sunk his lanky digit deep inside your walls, he slowly pumped it in and out in a come-hither motion, you could have came there and then but you knew your place and you knew he wouldn't appreciate you finishing so soon and would want to fondle and ravish you for as long as he pleased. You were whining like a stupid porn star and yelped when he used his free hand to pull up the skirt of your dress and striked his humongous hand across your cheeks **"You're a bad bad girl, so very bad, so corrupted**... _ **"yesss, yes so.. naughTY, AREN'T YOU?"**_ and your tender cheeks were met with another earth-shattering smack **"** _YES_ **,** _yess I am, I'm bad im so bad im a bad girl"_ you cried out frantically in a brutal mixture of pain and ecstasy induced pleasure, as the human facade on his hands slowly started to morph back into black claws, digging and scraping into your skin. It felt horrific but wonderful all at once, you could feel the sharp claw forming inside you, the warmth of the mixture of blood and your juices beginning to drop and pool around his hand and down your thighs as he finger fucked you into oblivion, pennywise kneeled his head down to come in contact with your back as he dragged his hand down the fabric and split it in half, pulling the remander off with his teeth, his tongue slithered out and licked a long trail of hot drool up your backbone, you shuddered and groaned at the sensation, you were so close to coming undone and letting your orgasm pull you into the stars, holding it in was becoming painful. _**"Tasty girl, so delectable and full of wonder, mine all MINEE"** _ he growled out fierce and predatory, you finally couldn't stifle the inhuman and deranged fire that was burning inside you anymore, the coil broke and you rode out your earth shattering orgasm howling and whining on his fingers, you saw the stars and they were beautiful, however before you could even catch your breath pennywise removed his tight grip on you, letting you fall flat faced on to the floor, but you felt no pain of impact, all you felt was beauty and peace in your mind, like you were in a daze of happiness and tranquility.

That contentment was cut short as he grabbed your shoulder blade and flipped you over on to your back, you were completely naked, covered in droplets of sweat and drool and a mixture of blood and vaginal fluid coating part of your thighs. " _ **I'm not done with you just yet kitty, I never said I forgave you, yess yess pennywise is going to make sure you never think about another human boy again or you'll float just like the others, you'll float foreverrr"**_ your tired and wet eyes widened at this statement as you looked up at your lover, crawling like a wild animal about to attack it's prey and slinking his body over your small frame lying there like a used fuck toy, and that's what you were, and you didn't mind at this point because he was right, deep down this is what you wanted. You felt lucky to still be alive after defying it in such a rude manner, whatever he did with you next you were prepared and more than willing. Your chest was heaving and panting, body still recovering from your climax. The weight of the manic clown nearly crushed you when he lay down on top of you, your lungs were restricted and breathing became even more difficult but the warmth of his body against your bare chest and protruding hard bulge rubbing against your lower area made you sigh with sheer joy and gratitude, thankfully he slowly began to rise slightly and lay his hands on either side of the floor in order to let you get your breathing back and give himself a wider view of your vulnerable, tempting state. The draft of cool night air hitting you through this position made your nipples instantly harden and you wantonly bucked your hips against him, which was met back with a reprimanded tut and wiggle of his index finger _**“ah ah ah, tell me human...what do you want?”**_   He smugly asked you, dragging his finger along your hip and up towards your left breast, sweeping his hand just above your nipple, all though he didn’t even touch it, you could feel everything. You looked into his eyes with a greedy gaze, biting your bottom lip, little beads of sweat began to form on your forehead and the need for pleasure in your hot, moist cunt became nearly unbearable **“I want you to fuck me”** you answered back hungrily, with your tone turning into half a needy moan towards the end, you needed him to destroy you, you needed his hard cock penetrating your organs till you felt like you were going to pass out.

His eyes grew a fiery and burnt red and drool was now completely coating his plump lips and sweeping out in droplets on to your stomach, as he held his stare on you he looked like he was beginning to lose all control and the calm innocent facade was coming off, giving him the appearance of a wild animal, his hair was hanging down over his face and his claws were now fully out of the torn tips of his gloves, _**“so impatient HEhehe”**_ He manically spat at you, you knew he was aroused and ready to take you for all you had.  Penny began working his long serpent tongue over your breasts, feverishly biting and sucking them making you whine uncontrollably. The harsh sound of ripped fabric made you glance down at his crotch, the pretty silk was unravelling revealing his monstrous girth, the tip was glistening with a sheer white glossy coating of what you can only presume was his pre-cum, if so it was very similar to a humans, all though you put that down to him wanting it to look as human-like possible, to accommodate your organs. After all he was a shapeshifter and his true reproductive organs were probably a lot more frightening than what was put out so many times in front of you. _**“Close your eyes and say your prayers”**_ he whispered into your ear, you gasped as he took hold of both your legs, spread them wide and hoisted them up, you felt his cock tease against your delicate folds as you held your eyes shut and breathed sweetly through your nose and a let out breathy sighs through a small gap in your mouth. Without warning he thrust himself into you, deep and uncaring of how painful it could be, but you didn’t feel pain, you felt wonderfully fulfilled as you threw your head back in sheer intoxication, pure ecstasy coursed through your veins as his cock ravished your pussy, you bucked your cunt up and down, arching your back, screaming his name. His hand came back up to your neck and gripped your throat, shoving your head back down harder onto the floor as he propelled himself even deeper, over and over again relentlessly, his eyes were now a ferocious acid yellow and his teeth were now fully bared in sheer animalistic instinct. _**“Scream for me little girl!”**_ He bellowed into your face in fury and lust filled anger “P-pennywise!” You yelled, your passionate cries echoing of the empty space around you, his rigid blackened talons dug into your back as he held you upwards, continuing to violate you with desperation _**“LLOUDER”**_ he spat with possessive exhilaration, you were nearly choking on your own saliva, trying to keep up the pace of his thrusts and manhandling, you could feel another orgasm approaching and you could tell he was close to the edge also, you wanted to feel that sweet release again and you wanted to please your beloved too, you wanted his hot thick essence dripping from you. _“PENNYWISE, PENNYWISE” fuck me, please please daddy”_ he growled at your obedience, a loud purr riled through him as he lifted your legs above your head, placing both your thighs on his broad shoulders, spreading you even wider like a fucked up snow angel. He placed both his hands on your breasts kneading and pinching your now red and bleeding nipples and came nose to nose with you once more **_“whaT are You, hmm what are you to_ meeee _?”_ ** He purred as his pace became even more erratic and fast. You were panting like a bitch in heat from the over stimulation he was causing your fragile body, your mind ready to see the stars again, you could barely think straight let alone get a coherent sentence out, but you did it, you did it for him, choking on your passion you answered him with sincerity and desire _“a filthy little who-ore, you-rs, Pennywise”_ with one final thrust his bright eyes rolled back into nothing but white blank space, a wild crazed roar rumbled through him as he shook and convulsed atop of you, pumping his scorching seed deep inside your walls, filling you to the brim, his climax sent him into a nightmarish frenzy as he reeled his head back and unhinged his jaw like a boa constrictor, unveiling extensive rows of jaws like a great white shark but 10 times more terrifying. His mouth now fell upon the crook of your neck as he bit down, making a large wound and longingly slurping up the bloody mess that followed, you expected it to hurt but with both his warm tongue licking you and his rock hard cock still nestled in you. You let go, of all control, all your worries, fears and uncertainties faded as the heat rose like a volcano about to erupt after being dormant for years. your muscles contracted as you came around his cum soaked cock, arching your back so far up and screaming with sin. Your body shook and writhed with an intensity beyond words, it was as if you jumped off Everest and landed on a cloud crowded with angels, pure heaven for the devil himself.

Pennywise let go of your neck and held his head back to his usual position, blood was seeping down his mouth as his features returned to the pure looking happy clown, his innocent buck teeth came back, and his irises returned to the faithful and icy blue that you adored so much. Neither of you said a word, he fell back off you and nestled himself right beside you like a cat, like the cat _you were to him_. You lay there a shriveled sweat and demon cum soaked mess, heaving and breathing surrounded the scent of pure lust, sex and metallic blood with the tattered remains of your pretty blue summer dress stuck to the wooden floor. Pennywise turned his head to you, you cocked your head slowly to look back, you were exhausted. He tenderly wiped the damp messy strands of hair out of your face, you watched as his face muscles contracted into a wide deranged madman smile but you knew that was his way of saying he was pleased with you again and you smiled back in silence, you didn’t know what to say, what even could you say? Words didn’t matter because for the first time in a month you felt absolutely wonderful and adored, even if it was a volatile situation and his behavior wasn’t exactly that of Prince Charming, you knew that despite it all that he needed you, and you needed him and that no one could ever compare.

Now all that was left was coming up with an excuse for Brady why you didn’t make your little date, oh dear.


End file.
